


Teeth

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles' adopted baby daughter is teething.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 - teeth

The sound of the baby crying in the next room woke Stiles up. He rolled over with a pained groan.

“It’s your turn to get her,” Derek said, his voice partially muffled by the pillow.

Stiles stretched out and groaned again. The baby didn’t stop crying.

Cassandra was seven months old and had started teething a little later than they had expected. She wasn’t even sleeping through the night properly yet, and now she was sleeping even less.

“Your turn,” Derek said again.

“I know, I know.” Stiles threw the blankets back and got out of bed.

Cassandra was lying on her back in the crib, screaming up at the ceiling. Stiles reached down and picked her up.

“Oh, Cassie, bubba,” Stiles cooed. “I know you’re in pain.” He grabbed a teething toy off the top of the dresser and pressed it into Cassie’s hand. The baby shoved the toy into her mouth, but was still whimpering. “I wish there was something more I could do for you baby.” Stiles pressed her against his bare chest, and rocked her gently from side to side.

“Come on,” Stiles said, walking out of the room. “Let’s go see what Daddy’s doing.”

Derek was still awake when Stiles walked back into their bedroom. He was facing the door, and Stiles knew that he had been listening in on him talking to Cassie.

Stiles sat down on the bed, Cassie cradled in his arms, and Derek sat up properly. Derek brushed his finger against Cassie’s cheek. Stiles saw the black lines of pain snake up Derek’s hand and disappear into his veins.

“You said you weren’t going to do that,” Stiles said. “You said you didn’t want her to get dependant on you being able to take away her pain.” Derek gave Stiles a pointed look and Stiles sighed. “I know. I can’t stand seeing her in pain. If I could do that I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself from taking her pain.”

Derek took Cassandra from Stiles and held her gently. Holding her always made Derek acutely aware of his own strength, and he always handled her with as much care as he could muster. Cassie wasn’t crying any more thanks to Derek taking some of her pain, and she stared up at Derek while gumming at her toy. Derek’s irises glowed blue and Cassie cooed; she reached a hand up towards Derek.

They were fairly certain that Cassie was human. Before they had adopted her they had done as much research as they could, and hadn’t found any indication of supernatural heritage. But according to Deaton – who knew more about supernatural babies than even Derek – some werewolf children didn’t start displaying werewolf traits until they were twelve months old. But human or not, Derek eyes always calmed Cassie down more than anything. The one disadvantage was they couldn’t do it in public.

Neither Derek nor Stiles wanted to lie to their daughter, so they decided to expose Cassie to Derek’s werewolf shift early. They wanted it to be an unquestioned part of her life. They didn’t want Cassie to be scared if Derek shifted in front of her without warning. As she got older they were going to explain everything to her. But for now it was enough for Derek to flash his eyes at her, or extend his fangs and pull funny faces. Like he was doing now.

Cassie was reaching for Derek’s mouth, but he was careful and made sure that she didn’t touch his sharp fangs. Derek was certain that if he ever hurt her he would never forgive himself for it.

“You know, Cassie,” Stiles started. He tickled the bottom of her foot through her onesie. “I’ve always found Daddy’s teeth funny too.”

Derek laughed. “Papa is such a liar sometimes, isn’t he?” He wrinkled his nose at Cassie. “Yeah he really is.”

“Excuse me?” Stiles shoved Derek’s shoulder gently. “I am not a liar.”

“You were scared of me.” Derek switched his attention back to Cassie. “Papa used to be _really_ scared of me. I could smell it.”

“Yeah but then it turned out you _weren’t_ a murderer, you became a lot less scary after that.”

“You remember when you cornered me in the cop car?” Derek asked. “You reeked of fear but you were so determined to talk to me.”

“I was sixteen, my best friend had been turned into a werewolf and I was pretty certain you were a killer,” Stiles said. “I had a lot of reasons to be scared.” He ran a finger over Cassie’s cheek. “Hopefully sixteen will be a lot less stressful for _you_.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Derek said. “I don’t think anything could be more stressful than your high school years.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed. “And she won’t have some crazy werewolf threatening to rip her throat out, with his teeth.” He leaned down and whispered to Cassie. “Daddy was a lot meaner back then.”

Cassie yawned around the toy she was still chewing on. “I think she’s ready to go back to sleep,” Derek said.

Stiles took the baby back from Derek and stood up, careful not to jostle Cassie too much. “Come on, baby girl. Let’s see how long you sleep for this time.”

Cassie’s diaper was still dry, so Stiles put her straight back into the crib. He pressed a soft kiss to Cassie’s forehead, then pulled back to stare down at her. His heart swelled as Cassie drifted off to sleep again. He could stay there all night watching her, or at least until Derek came in and dragged him back to bed. He never imagined that he could love someone as much as he loved his daughter.

Stiles managed to tear himself away from beside Cassie’s crib and returned to his and Derek’s room. Derek was lying on his back with his eyes open, clearly waiting for Stiles.

“I thought I was going to have to come and forcibly remove you from her room,” Derek whispered.

Stiles climbed under the covers with Derek. “You would have tried,” he said. “Then you would have ended up standing there watching her with me.”

Derek rolled over and snuggled in close to Stiles, burying his face in the younger man’s chest. He didn’t argue with Stiles’ accusation. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“I can still be scary,” Derek mumbled against Stiles’ chest.

“Of course you can, babe,” Stiles assured him. “You can be absolutely terrifying. When you’re not changing diapers or talking to the baby in silly voices.”

Stiles laughed and jerked in surprise when he felt Derek’s blunt, human teeth scrape across his chest. Derek growled deep in his throat.

“Don’t worry, you’ll always be my big bad wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
